


Mr. Di Angelo

by grettama



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-10-15 06:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10551784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grettama/pseuds/grettama
Summary: Nico was just an ordinary teacher. He didn't hate his job, but he didn't like his job either. Though, one thing for sure, he hated teaching school jocks. Especially the one named Jason Grace.Teacher!Nico and Student!Jason nobody asked for.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Beta-ed by my lovely [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa) :*

Nico hated teaching school jocks. Because they were usually disrespectful towards teachers, thought that their looks and skill would get them out of anything in this life, and because Nico couldn't handle that type of kids.   
  
Back in high school, Nico was The Nerd. The School Jocks would bully him because he was an easy target, scrawny and gay. They didn't care that his GPA was almost 4. It was just because Nico couldn't fight back. Now that he thought about it, why would he wanted to be a teacher and came back to school when back then, the thing he wanted to do the most was to get out of it? Oh, yes, right. Because his sister Bianca was such an angel and inspiration and she always wanted to be a teacher, but then she passed away at a very young age and Nico was determined to fulfill her dream.   
  
_Yes. Do it for Bianca_.  
  
That was what Nico always thought every morning when he woke up, and needed a motivation to get his scrawny ass to school and taught those brats about history, myth and literature. It usually did the trick. But still, he hated teaching school jocks.   
  
Everything changed now though. In his school, he never heard or saw any bullying. The Nerd was now friend with The Cheerleader, but Nico couldn't handle school jocks still.   
  
Especially the one named Jason Grace. He was the quarterback and also the captain of the football team. He was good looking, polite, and everybody loved him. His friend, Percy Jackson, loved to tease him during class, but Jason was always the one who saved him from being humiliated in front of other students. Jason was pretty smart for school jocks standard. His grade was average, but enough. He was diligent, and pretty active in Nico's classes. He almost made Nico reconsidered his opinion on school jocks, until _that day_.  
  
It was pretty late already and Nico was just done packing up, about to go home. He made sure he didn't leave anything behind and walked out of his office when he bumped into Jason outside the door. The boy's hair was damp, maybe he was just done with football practice and shower.   
  
"Oops! Sorry, Mr. Di Angelo," he said, straightened his glasses. _Huh? Since when this kid used glasses?_  
  
"It's fine, Grace. Just be careful next time. Do you need something from my office?" he asked, tried not to sound too annoyed because he really wanted to go home but here he was, talking to a seventeen-years-old boy instead of driving his car back home.   
  
Jason looked restless. He didn't even look at Nico in the eye, even though Nico was slightly shorter than him (when will these kids stop growing up really?). The blond kid was fiddling with the sleeve of his letterman jacket, and it got on Nico's nerve. "Grace?" he asked again. _Please let me go home._  
  
"Um, so, Mr. Di Angelo, I--uh, I need to tell you something, but please don't be mad at me, okay?"   
  
Nico furrowed his eyebrows. Knowing Jason, it was probably about how he failed to finish his essay on time, even though the deadline was like, next week. "Alright, Jason. I'm not going to be mad." This kid seriously needed to take a break anyway. From what Nico saw, he was being too hard on himself.   
  
Jason took a deep breath, and finally, he looked straight at Nico in the eye. The glasses didn't do any justice of his piercing gaze.   
  
"Mr. Di Angelo, I've been crushing on you since my freshman year and I really, really like you, and I know I shouldn't tell you this but I will graduate soon and I will be away for college and I won't see you anymore, and I just need to tell you, alright? So, will you be my boyfriend? I promise I won't bother you. I will keep this relationship professional because you're a teacher here and I don't want you to lose your job. Just be my boyfriend until I graduate then I will be out of your life. You can break up with me on that day. I will be fine. But please, be my boyfriend?"   
  
Nico was actually too busy thinking about what should he ate for dinner later when Jason finished his blabbering, and because it ended in a questioning tone, Nico automatically answered it like any other teachers did, "Yes, Jason. Don't worry about it--" but he couldn't finish his sentence because the next second, Jason already pulled him into a bear hug, and even _pecked him on the lips_ , before he finally pulled away with a big grin on his face.   
  
"Thanks, Nico--can I call you that from now on?--but anyway, that means a lot to me. I'll take you out on a date next weekend. See you tomorrow at third period!"   
  
And then the blond boy disappeared, left Nico alone in front of his office with wide eyes as he tried to process everything.   
  
When his brain finally caught up, Nico felt like banging his head to the nearest wall.   
  
_A student, Jason Grace on top of that, just asked him out and he fucking agreed_.  
  
Nico rubbed his face in frustration. What should he do now?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa)

Jason still remember the first time he met Mr. Di Angelo. It was just his third day on high school, and he got lost. It was seriously his worst day ever. He woke up that morning, tried to put his contacts on but he dropped and lost them. _Both of them_. So he forwent the contact lenses, grabbed his old glasses instead, but of course; old glasses was old. The prescription didn't match his current condition so he still couldn't see really well even with them on. With everything being blurry, he couldn't find his class for his first period, and now he was already late for five minutes. _Goddammit_.  
  
That was when Nico di Angelo appeared and saved the day. Just like his name, that man was a literal angel (Jason could almost see his wings if he squinted his eyes hard enough, combined it with his awesome imagination). Mr. Di Angelo approached him on the hallway, probably took pity on him because he was sure he was already on the verge of crying, and said, "You're late, kid."  
  
Jason nodded. "I got lost and I can't find my class, Sir."  
  
He nodded, and glanced at the paper on Jason's hand. "Ah, it's my class. Good thing I'm late too then?" he said and then walked ahead of Jason. "Come on. Before we get into trouble."  
  
Well, Jason didn't believe in love at first sight. No, he didn't fall in love with Mr. Di Angelo at the first sight, _but at the second sight instead_.  
  
The next day he had Mr. Di Angelo's class, he was ready. He got his contacts on, he could see properly, and when the teacher entered the class, the world stopped moving for Jason. He was literally the most gorgeous guy he had ever seen in his whole life. His olive skin was a little bit pale, and he got dark circles under his eyes, but it didn't make him looked less beautiful. His hair was black and he kept it long and he could put it in a manbun. Quite messy, but nice to look at. He wasn't really tall, and more on the lean side, but he was perfect. He looked like a masterpiece of art.  
  
Jason was crushing on him just from his appearance only. And when he started talking and teaching, interacted with his students, Jason was crushing harder. Then Mr. Di Angelo laughed about something stupid that Percy said, and Jason _fell_. Hard.  
  
Well, history wasn't his favorite subject. In fact, Jason hated it because he was so bad at memorizing dates and names. But thanks to Mr. Di Angelo, Jason _loved_ that subject so much right now. He even tried his best to do well in Mr. Di Angelo's class. His grade was only average though, but he tried, alright? He didn't want to disappoint the man he had a huge crush on.  
  
Jason was very well aware that he was only fourteen while Mr. Di Angelo was twenty one years old, being the youngest teacher in their high school, so Jason couldn't act on his feelings. He could only admire from afar.  
  
He thought his feelings would disappear, since it was one-sided and such, but it didn't. Even when he had a crush on Piper McLean, the leader of their cheerleading team and then dated her for a couple of months during his sophomore year, he couldn't get rid of his crush on Mr. Di Angelo. In the end, he ended it with Piper because he didn't want to hurt her, and to his surprise, Piper expected it.  
  
"You're a good boyfriend, Jason," she said that night when Jason decided to tell her everything. "But I guess we better off as friends, right?" And Jason was relieved because he didn't really broke Piper's heart. Though in Junior year, Piper got together with Reyna, the lead of Student Council and Jason felt _betrayed_ , because Reyna used to have a crush on him as well but when she confessed, Jason didn't want to repeat the same mistake as he did with Piper and _they got together_. Percy couldn't stop laughing at him for weeks once he found out. But eventually, Jason forgot his saltiness and just really happy that his friends got together. They still hung out sometimes, and it was nice.  
  
But back to the main topic. He was now in his senior year and graduation was just months away and his feelings towards Mr. Di Angelo was just getting stronger. He even _had dreams_ about him and even though they were such nice dreams, Jason couldn't look at the teacher's eyes for weeks afterwards because he felt so guilty.  
  
His feelings started to frustrate him. It disrupted his practice and that day, after he missed his throw to Percy for the sixth time, his best friend snapped at him.  
  
"Listen, babe," he said, took his helmet off and threw it on the ground before doing the same thing to him. "You're the best athlete in our team. This is our last season. You better gather your shit together and help us win or I will cut your junk off. Okay, Jason Grace? I love you so much but please stop this crap you call passing." He patted the side of Jason's face twice before picking their helmets up. "Get your shit together. Focus. Win."  
  
Percy was right. He needed to focus. But with this frustration inside him, he couldn't do it at all. He needed to get it out. So that was why he stood outside Mr. Di Angelo's office after practice that day (and in his nervousness he lost his contacts again during shower but gladly he brought his glasses with him and this time his glasses' prescription was correct), and waited.  
  
Jason seriously thought that he would get rejected straight away. He never heard any gossip about Mr. Di Angelo having a girlfriend, or boyfriend or any romantic relationship in general, so he was hoping, but he was also ready to be rejected. It was impossible for them after all. But unexpectedly, Mr. Di Angelo said yes, and in the heat of the moment Jason kissed him and _oh God his lips felt so good_ , but then managed to run away after asked him out on a date for next weekend.  
  
But Jason Grace was a realist. He knew there was no way someone as mature and gorgeous as Mr. Di Angelo would reciprocated his feelings. He was just a brat anyway, who didn't even that smart to begin with, only average. He knew that maybe Mr. Di Angelo only accepted his feelings out of pity (like on their first meeting), and he already stated that he was fine only dating him until graduation. And also to keep it secret from everyone. They would get in trouble if anyone ever found out. And Jason was fine with it. He hoped with this, he could realize that Mr. Di Angelo would never like him back romantically, and then he could move on.  
  
Just one last memory before graduation wouldn't hurt, right?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first date of Jason and Nico.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa)

_Nico was seriously so stupid_. How did his teachers and professors back in high school and college let him graduate early again? He was a straight As student, but stupid nonetheless.  
  
_He said yes to a student's confession god fucking dammit_. Nico was twenty four years old, he shouldn't date a seventeen-year-old boy, moreover one of his students. Nico seriously wanted to drown himself in his bathtub.   
  
But he couldn't. Because he needed to fix this. He would come to school tomorrow, told Jason that this was a mistake, and that he should find a boyfriend his age if he really did swing that way. Yes, that sounded like a perfect plan.   
  
Except it was not.   
  
Whenever he saw Jason that day, the boy was beaming and radiating sunlight. Even Nico had to agree with Percy this time that looking at Jason made him feel the urge to wear sunglasses. He was just too damn bright, couldn't stop grinning and stealing sheepish glances at Nico.   
  
"But whatever, man," he heard Percy said to Jason once his class was over that day. Jason always sat on the front (and now he was afraid he knew why) and Percy was always next to him so it was easy to listen to their conversation. "You did a brilliant job at morning practice today. Keep it up, we will win, and I won't complain if my best buddy turned into a ball of sunshine."   
  
Jason laughed at that, stealing another glances at Nico who pretended not to see it or Jason would beam even more. "Yeah. I hope so."   
  
"Seriously, dude. You need to stop letting your mood affected how you play though."   
  
And Nico didn't hear what was Jason's response afterwards because the two already out of his class for lunch. Now, Nico was hella guilty. He knew that Jason was their football team's star. He never saw him play, but he knew his reputation as a school jock. And if what Percy said was true, that Jason's mood affected his play... holy hell, Nico didn't want to take the risk to break the poor boy's heart now and cost them a championship. He didn't have the heart to do it.  
  
Nico sighed. _What did I get myself into_.   
  
Nico gathered all his book and also his mind. Well, if that was the case, then he didn't mind to wait until the championship was over, and then told Jason that they should break up. Now, he needed to find out when.

* * *

The rest of the week went pretty fast for Nico. He was busy preparing classes and pop quizzes, and it turned out being Jason's boyfriend wasn't any different from their relationship as a teacher and student before. Jason never made a move on him, just smiling more to him and greeted him happily whenever they bumped into each other in the corridor.   
  
To be honest, even Nico almost forgot that Jason would take him out on a date that weekend. Until the blond boy lingered after his class that Friday, even let Percy go first and waited until everybody was out before he approached Nico.   
  
"Nic--Mr. Di Angelo," he said, quickly corrected himself. Probably afraid that someone would listen. "Can I--can I have your phone number?" he asked, and Nico found it adorable that he stuttered. _No. Don't go there._  
  
"I mean," Jason continued, "I wanna pick you up tonight but I don't know your address and it will be nice we have each other's contact so you can text me your address?"   
  
"Sure," Nico said. He just wanted to get it over with, but Jason beamed as he put Nico's contact on his phone.   
  
"I will pick you up around eight, Sir," he said, put his phone back inside his jeans pocket. "See you tonight," and he rushed out of the room. Nico still noticed the blush on the tip of his ears though, and he sighed.   
  
_Kids these days_.

* * *

 

To be honest, Nico had never gone in a date his whole life. He got a text from Jason an hour ago that told him that the blond boy was on his way, and now, Nico was still staring at the clothes in his closet.   
  
_He didn't fucking know what the hell he should wear_.  
  
And he cursed himself mentally over it. But he didn't want to look too old when he was with Jason, not to impress, but to avoid any complications like being suspected as a kidnaper or something. In the end, he settled for jeans, a black shirt and grey cardigan. That was the most casual clothes he had. He didn't want to dress like when he went to school as well.   
  
At eight sharp, his doorbell rang and when he opened the door, Jason was there, smiling at him. Nico was glad he wasn't wearing his signature letterman jacket. Though Jason's smiled faltered once the door was fully open.   
  
"Sorry, I don't really know what to wear. You don't want me to dress like a History teacher anyway, right? Or do you want me to change?"   
  
Jason's mouth gaped open and he shook his head hard, Nico was afraid he would break his neck. Fortunately, he stopped shaking his head, and now looking at Nico, blushing hard.   
  
"N--no, it's fine. You look so fine. _I mean_ , you--argh--you look great."   
  
Seeing Jason stuttering like that, Nico held back the urge to chuckle. This kid really got it bad for him, huh? It was adorable, but Nico needed to end it once the season ended as well. To avoid any problems.   
  
"Let's go then," Nico said, closed the door behind him and followed Jason to the car.   
  
Jason was clearly the type who loved his car. Nico even sure he named his car as well. But stopped himself before asking, wanted the younger boy to compose himself from the previous blushing. Instead, he offered, "Do you want me to drive? You just tell me where are we going."   
  
Jason nodded and handed Nico the key. "We're gonna watch a movie and then dinner? I'm bad at this kind of stuff so I hope you don't mind something ordinary?"   
  
Nico shook his head as he settled on the driver seat and made sure Jason wore his seatbelt. Ordinary was fine. He could deal with it. And if they did meet someone, they could say that they were just hanging out, or even met accidentally.   
  
Jason told him to go to the cinema just a bit outside the downtown area. Clever. That way they could avoid meeting anyone they knew. And they picked a sci fi movie they both enjoyed. Well, at least Nico did. Despite being a history teacher, he was a slut for anything sci fi related. After the movie ended, Jason drove them to a diner closeby.   
  
"You already paid for the movie, so dinner is on me, Jason," Nico said. The hell he would let himself being treated by his own student. His sister would cry in disappointment.   
  
"But I'm the one who asked you out?" Jason insisted. "It's okay. I got it from my part time job. Don't worry, Nico." It looked like Jason was too late to catch himself. He blushed again. "Sorry," he said. "It's really okay to call you that, right?"   
  
Nico couldn't help but chuckled, amused. "It's fine, Jason. It will be creepy if you called me 'Mr. Di Angelo' or 'Sir' anyway. Nico's fine," he said. "Once we're back to school though, you have to call me properly. And just let me pay, Jason. Period."   
  
Jason smiled and nodded, finally. "Let me make it up on our next date then."   
  
Nico wanted to sigh. Of course there would be a next date. But he didn't say anything, just continued skimming over the menu because he was hungry.   
  
Once Jason got over his moonstruck session, he was quite a fun person to talk to. They shared same interest in movies and books and Nico was actually quite surprised that Jason was a dork beneath his jock cocoon.   
  
"Say, when's the football season end this year?" Nico asked midway through their dinner. The food in here was delicious. Nico didn't mind coming back here when he got the time.   
  
"It's two months before graduation," Jason said. "If we can reach the final, my and Percy's sport scholarship would be secured and we don't really need to study anymore for finals." But then he blushed again, bit his lower lip sheepishly. "I'm sorry, I don't suppose to say that, do I?"   
  
Nico just chuckled, shook his head amusedly. "It's fine. As long as you brats graduate."   
  
"Hey! We're not brats!"   
  
So, Nico had to put up with Jason for the next five months at least. He  was already not looking forward to it.   
  
When they finally stood on Nico's doorstep, it was a little bit past midnight. Jason walked him to his door even though it was just seven meters away from his car. This boy was ridiculously such a gentleman.   
  
"Alright. You better go home now or your parents might go crazy," Nico said, gestured Jason to go back to his car. But Jason stood his ground, looking at Nico expectantly.   
  
Nico got a bad feeling about it.   
  
"Can I kiss you, Nico?"   
  
And of course his bad feeling was always right.   
  
Nico knew he should refused. He _wanted_ to refuse. But Jason already leaned in and Nico cursed the damn 2 inches of height difference Jason got on him. And also the fact that Jason's build was bulkier. Nico couldn't move when Jason cupped his face gently, and eliminated the space between them.   
  
It was different from the soft peck Jason gave him when he confessed the other day. It was deeper than that. Jason tilted his head carefully, nibbled on his lips gently. Jason was so, so sweet. Midkiss, Nico forgot that he shouldn't kiss a student in the middle of the night at his doorstep.   
  
Though when Jason's lips parted and Nico felt the younger boy's tongue slipped out, he snapped himself back to reality and pushed Jason's chest a bit, made him back off. "I think that's enough for tonight," he said, glad that sounded calm instead of nervous.   
  
Jason on the other hand, blushing again and slightly panting. Nico felt like he could almost hear his rapid heartbeat. "Sorry," Jason said again, then took a deep breath. "Thanks for tonight, Nico. See you Monday at school." Jason smiled, waved slightly at Nico and then jogged back to his car.   
  
Nico waited until Jason was out of his driveway before he got back inside his house.   
  
_Jason was such a good kisser._


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and jealousy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta-ed by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa)

If people could die out of happiness, Jason would have died when he kissed Nico after their date that night. He knew he went a bit overboard, and he was a bit disappointed when Nico pushed him away, but at the same time, he was glad as well. He wasn’t sure whether he could really stop or not if Nico let him. That was better.

Jason couldn’t stop grinning since then, the feeling of Nico’s lips on his was still so fresh in his memory, and, _called him delusional_ , but he was quite sure that Nico reciprocated the kiss. Jason wanted to squeal every time he remembered that. Even now, when it was already Sunday night and he was supposed to sleep immediately because he had school in six hours but no, instead, he was staring at his ceiling and grinning like an idiot.

He didn’t care that Nico just agreed to date him out of pity. He would treat Nico right, and treasured every memory he made during this seven months until he graduate, then he would move on. Hopefully.

* * *

 

Everything went well afterwards. They didn’t interact a lot in school, not more than necessary, but Nico didn’t mind replying his texts during breaks and even let him call every night before he went to sleep. The calls never lasted long. Only five or ten minutes, but it was enough to make Jason slept well and beamed happily in the next day. Percy had suspected his good mood lately, accused him that he had a new girlfriend or boyfriend, but Jason didn’t tell him anything.

“It’s just that I’ve been talking a lot with Thalia recently. So I’m happy, Perce. That’s it,” he said after Percy whine at him one day, because he didn’t share his happiness. Thalia had been away since Jason was just a toddler as a journalist, but he loved his sister so much, and talked to her often on skype.

Percy didn’t seem convinced though. “Really?”

Jason ruffled his hair and then put his arm around his shoulder. “Really, babe. You know that you will always the first person to know if I ever get a girlfriend or boyfriend, right?”

With that, Percy nodded, satisfied. “Nice. Now you have to buy me an ice cream.”

Jason laughed, but nodded, dragged his best friend to the cafeteria. “Anything for you, babe.”

* * *

 

Jason’s good mood lasted for a little bit over a month. He had another date with Nico last weekend and it was fun as well (not to mention he got to kiss Nico again), so he thought his mood would stay at least for another month. But then he had to see Mr. Solace talked to Nico one afternoon. They had lunch together, and Nico seemed happy.

That was when Jason’s good mood deflated, and disappeared completely.

Will Solace was their Biology teacher. He was a funny guy. Jason had his class back in sophomore year and he quite liked him. But now? Not so much. He was good looking with pretty blue eyes and freckles on his sunkissed skin. He said he surfed on a nice weekends so that explained his fit built. Girls and boys had a crush on him, except Jason.

Jason could only stare at the two teachers talking and eating together, while he felt like his heart crumbled into pieces. He already accepted the fact that Nico wouldn’t be able to reciprocate his feelings, he dealt with that, he could accept it, but what hurt him more was that the fact that _Nico and Mr. Solace looked so good together_.

Jason didn’t know how old Mr. Solace was, but probably he was only two or three years older than Nico. He was taller than Nico, handsome, smart, and if they were really boyfriends, nobody would never bat an eye because it was just _normal_. A relationship between colleagues was fine. Unlike a student and teacher relationship. Nico probably thought that Jason’s feelings was just a puppy love or something.

Jason tried not to stare at them too much. Sure, he was Nico’s boyfriend and he got all the right to be jealous, but at the same time, he also didn’t. Because he had stated it clearly at the beginning of their relationship that he didn’t need Nico to like him back. He just wanted him to be his boyfriend. And that was it.

“Dude, you’re okay?” Percy asked, after Jason had stabbed his mashed potatoes for like fifteenth time during the last five minutes. “You’re gonna kill those potatoes and it’s already dead to begin with.”

Jason put his fork down and rubbed his face in frustration. “I’m fine, Perce. Just need some air,” he said, gathered his belongings and got up. “I’mma skip History but I will be there at practice. Tell Mr. Di Angelo that I’m sick or something alright?”

“Wait, what? You love History you will never skip it even if I’m dying and need your rescue!” Percy argued. “Let me come with you.”

“No, Percy,” Jason said, a bit harsher than he intended too, but managed to keep Percy stayed seated. “I just need some air, okay? I will text you. See you at practice.” And without waiting for Percy’s respond, Jason walked away. He couldn’t see the sight of Nico being happy with Mr. Solace any longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The way Jason and Percy interacted is very inspired by lordzuuko's work ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason almost lost his control.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still betaed by [rinnenotsubasa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinnenotsubasa/pseuds/rinnenotsubasa) :3c

"Will, I warn you for the last time if you keep adding stuff to my lunch I'm gonna hit your head with my history book," Nico said tiredly. He had been eating his lunch but it never seemed to finish. Because Will always thought that he didn't eat enough and properly and kept 'donating' food to his plate.   
  
"Okay, okay," Will responded, grinning as he lifted both of his hands up as a gesture of surrender. Nico sighed again and continued eating.  
  
Will was his best friend since high school. Well, actually Will was his sexual awakening. His first kiss as well. They dated for a couple of weeks until they both realized that it wouldn't work out between them. As friends, on the other hand, they lasted longer. They got into the same college, roomed together during college era, until now, when they finally worked at the same high school.   
  
"You really should eat more, though."   
  
" _William._ "  
  
"Alright. Fine. Just saying."   
  
But sometimes, Nico was pure annoyed at the guy. He finished his lunch as fast as possible now, and then got up from his seat. "I'm gonna go now. Need to prep for class."   
  
"But--"  
  
"See you tomorrow, Solace." And Nico left.   
  
Usually, Nico didn't really hang out with Will at school. They were both pretty busy anyway, taking care of kids, so they settled on hanging out outside school, but recently, Nico had cut his time together with the blond man, both inside and outside school. Because he was afraid that he would spill the bean. And that was why Will asked him to have lunch together with him, to catch up for the lost times, he said. Which didn't end well.   
  
Will was a comfortable person to begin with. Nico could tell him anything and he would listen. But this time, Nico couldn't tell him. Not at all. Will could keep a secret, sure, but Nico still didn't feel like it. Because what if Will would judge him? And anyway, the less people knew, the better. And for now, Nico and Jason were the only one allowed to know that they were dating (he hoped Jason didn't tell Percy because that brat could be a big mouth sometimes, but since Percy didn't act differently, he guessed he didn't know).   
  
It had been a month. Yes, Nico counted it. Not because he was sentimental (though he got to admit dating Jason was fun. The boy was fun to talk to and didn't mind listening to Nico's blabbering about myth, literature and other geeky stuff), but because it meant he got another four months to be with Jason until the championship ended, and then he could break it off. And continued to be a student and teacher. Even Nico was ready to have Jason switched History to Miss Lavesque's class. He wouldn't mind that.  
  
When Nico entered his classroom, he expected himself to be alone so he could sulk a little, but to his surprise, Percy beat him to it. He already sat alone in his chair and clearly sulking.   
  
"What's wrong, Jackson?" Nico asked him as he approached his desk and put his books down.   
  
"Jason can't make it to class, Sir. Feeling unwell or something," he said. "And History is not fun without him."  
  
_Seriously? Jason is sick? Why don't I know anything about it?_  
  
"Well," Nico tried, but didn't really know what to say, so he left his word hanging.  
  
They both sat by themselves, Percy fiddling with his phone while Nico did some final preparation until the bell rang and the other students came in. There wasn't any meaningful incidents during class, just because Percy was awfully quiet, refused to participate in any way. Nico couldn't believe that there would come a day when he didn't like it when Percy kept his mouth shut. When the class ended though, he ran out of the class while shouting, "Bye, Mr. Di Angelo!" and disappeared with the other students, made Nico shook his head in amusement.  
  
That was his last class for today, so as he walked back to his office, he texted Jason with a simple, "Get well soon," just to let him know that he got Percy's message. Though, when he opened his office door, he found the blond jock inside. "Jason?" he called, surprised, and closed the door behind him, worried that someone might seen him. Who the hell let him in anyway? "What are you doing here? Percy said you feel unwell. Shouldn't you be in infirmary or something?"   
  
Jason smiled at him, but there was something off with it. It made Nico furrowed his eyebrows as he approached his desk and put his belongings there. "What's wrong?"   
  
"Nico, can I kiss you?"   
  
_Oh, well_. "Jason, we're at school," he said, still stood behind his desk and looked at Jason with one eyebrow raised.  
  
"Just for a little bit?" he tried again, looking at Nico and Nico assumed he was doing his best puppy eyes look.  
  
Nico was so reluctant. But he felt kind of bad too, because probably Jason was having a bad day or something. Maybe a problem at home. And his teacher instinct kicked in. He sighed. "Alright. Just a bit. Come here."   
  
Jason didn't need to be told twice. He got up and approached Nico, slipped his hand on Nico's waist to pull him close while the other  hand cupped his face. Jason was so tender. He probably got a lot of girls or boys swoon with how he treated them like this. Nico stayed still as Jason leaned in, and pressed their lips together.   
  
It started off as the usual kisses Jason ever gave him. Slow and steady and Nico kind of liked it. It was comfortable. Nico kissed him back a bit just to comfort him for whatever it was that made his day bad, but that was when Jason's demeanor changed.   
  
His grip on Nico's waist tightened and he pressed himself closer. Jason nibbled his lower lip, pulled it, and used that opening to slip his tongue in. Nico tried to push him away, but instead, Jason pinned him against the wall. Damn these football players and their strength. With his back against the wall, Nico couldn't really pull away. Jason started to slip his hand under Nico's shirt, trailed his side and Nico had enough. He pushed Jason harder this time, and it worked. Jason staggered back, panting, looking guilty.   
  
"I--I'm sorry, Mr. Di Angelo, I didn't mean--"   
  
"What is wrong with you, Grace?" Nico cut him off, glared at the boy. He was mad. And humiliated.   
  
Jason gulped, looked nervous as fuck. "It's... are you... are you dating Mr. Solace, Sir?"   
  
Nico furrowed his eyebrows deeper at that question. He expected some lame excuses like 'I can't control myself' and it would mean his cue to break up with him, but that question was so unexpected. "Huh?" he said instead after a while. "Dating Will? I'm not. That's ridiculous. And why are you ask--oh."   
  
Nico got it now. Jason must had seen him with Will during lunch. "You're jealous," Nico stated again. Bullseye. Jason got even more nervous and blushed as red as a tomato.   
  
"I'm sorry," Jason said again, didn't even try to deny it. "I crossed the line. I wouldn't do it again, Mr. Di Angelo.” Jason only said that, but somehow Nico could hear his plea of, “Please don't break up with me."   
  
Nico looked at him for a while, and then sighed. He rubbed his face in frustration and moved to sit on his chair, gestured Jason to sit back down as well. The blond boy quickly obeyed, looking at Nico with his blue eyes, wearing such a sad expression which made Nico felt like he just kicked his puppy.   
  
"Will is my ex _and_ my best friend since high school," he explained, took a deep breath and fixed his clothes from Jason’s invasion earlier. He didn’t know why he bothered to explain it to the boy, but he did, and he saw a slight flicker of hurt in the boy's eyes when he stated that. "No need to be jealous, really," he said again, but Jason still wore that sad expression. It made Nico sighed. Kids were so hard to handle. "Well, Percy said that you were sick, but you were fine enough to pin me against the wall like that," Jason's face was burning again over that statement and Nico continued, "so stay here and help me sort these essays out for your detention," he said. "You have practice in two hours, right? Stay here till then."  
  
This was the first time in his entire life to see someone's face so happy over a detention, and Nico thought it was kind of adorable, but he quickly shrugged that thought off.

“I’m really sorry, Mr. Di Angelo,” Jason apologized again fifteen minutes into checking the essays. Nico glanced at him and automatically reached his hand out to pat Jason’s blond head.

“It’s fine,” Nico said. _Why did he say it’s fine? It’s fucking not. Jason just groped him without his consent, goddammit._ “You know when to stop and you are also aware that what you did is wrong. That’s what matters.”

Jason smiled at him, looked like he was already back to his good mood. “Well noted, Sir.”

Nico reciprocated the smile and looked back at the essays in front of him. _Four more months. Just four more months_.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Why Jason likes Nico?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Betaed by rinnenotsubasa!

After that incident a few weeks ago, Jason had been keeping his distance with Nico. He still looked like an overjoyed puppy whenever Nico was around, still texting and calling him, but he never asked for a kiss anymore. He gave the space Nico needed.   
  
"If I didn't know better, I would say that you are sexually frustrated."   
  
But of course, Will had to say something like that and annoyed the hell out of Nico.   
  
"What the hell do you mean?" he asked back, shot the blond teacher a nasty glare. They were spending a lazy Thursday night on Nico's couch, bingewatching Star Trek just because they could.   
  
"Well, you're snappy recently. Even more than usual. Also grumpier. I don't know. I've known you for years and the only time you behave like this was when you had something bothering you. What is it?"   
  
Curse Will and his sensitivity over stuff like this.   
  
"Just tired. Midterm is coming," he answered simply, because he couldn't really tell Will that the fact that Jason wouldn't kiss him bothering him, right? A _nd why the tell was he being bothered by that in the first place?_  
  
"If you said so," Will responded, in a tone that sounded more like, "I don't trust your shit. You know I will always be here if you need someone to talk to," to which Nico didn't say anything to.  
  
They fell into a comfortable silence afterward, watching Jim Kirk being stupid but confident as usual until Will spoke again few moments later. "Jason Grace has been glaring at me for a couple weeks."   
  
Nico tried his best not to chuckle or turn his attention to Will. But he was sure Will was pouting. "He's a good kid, you know?" Will continued. He just couldn't shut up for more than thirty minutes. Good improvement actually. Back in high school, his limit was only five minutes. "I don't think I ever did something wrong to him?"   
  
"You're annoying, Will. Maybe that's why."   
  
"Hey!" Will nudged him while Nico rolled his eyes. "It just makes me wonder. The only reason a student ever glares at me are just because one, their girlfriend or boyfriend pays more attention to me. Or two," Will munched a bunch of popcorn before continued, "their favorite teacher who they have a crush on is close to me."   
  
Nico froze. _Shit. Does this mean Will know? No, right? Impossible, right? There's no way Will finds out, right??_ Though he tried to act as casual as possible, kept his poker face on.   
  
"Then that's it," Nico responded. "You're too flirtatious."   
  
Will hummed to that, kept eating his popcorn. Nico hoped the crunchy sound of popcorn hid his heartbeat. "But the last time I check, Jason is single. And his recent ex, that Piper McLean, is already in relationship with Reyna Ramirez. So... I wonder..."   
  
So Jason was in relationship with McLean? Well, Nico wouldn't know if it wasn't because of Will. This man was seriously always so up to date about gossips in school, teachers or students related. But, wait, that wasn't the main focus right now.  "What are you implying, Solace?"  
  
At that, Will paused the movie and turned his body fully to Nico. This wasn't a good sign. "I think Grace has a crush on you," he said.   
  
Well, that was close. Very, very close, it made Nico laughed. Though Will probably thought he was laughing because of the absurdity. "Seriously?" he asked, and Will nodded.   
  
"You're handsome, Nico. Charismatic too. It's just to be expected that our most popular school jock has a crush on our most popular teacher."   
  
Nico rolled his eyes again, and Will continued. "It's the only thing that can explain why he's been glaring at me! I mean, I'm nice. I never give bad grades and I'm a cool teacher, you gotta admit that. So, what's the only thing I have that Jason don't? Simple. A relationship with you."   
  
Will was sharp. But maybe not as sharp as Nico thought, and he was grateful for that. "Or maybe he wants your stupid freckles," he said, made Will flipped him off and dropped the topic. Though Nico still couldn't stop thinking about Jason and Piper. So, Jason could be a with a girl. Then why picked him? 

* * *

Two weeks after that conversation with Will, Nico still couldn't get that question out if his head. Seriously what did Jason see in him? He was older. If Jason wanted to be with a guy, wasn't Percy a better option? Jason wanted him for money? No way. Nico wasn't that rich. For looks? Impossible. Then what for? It remained unanswered, until that weekend.   
  
Jason wanted a date but Nico didn't feel like going anywhere so they agreed to just watching movies and ordered pizza. Nico didn't even bother to dress up, just wearing his usual sweatpants and t-shirt, but when he opened the door for the quarterback, there it was that starstruck expression again. Jason did have a very weird and low taste in man.   
  
"This movie is so amazing," Jason commented after their second sci fi movies and fourth slice of pizza. Nico had been enjoying it as well, but he got to admit that his mind wasn't entirely on the movie. As the credit rolled, Nico turned around to Jason.  
  
"Why do you like me, Jason?" he asked. Jason needed three seconds to process the question because it was the same amount of time his face needed to be fully blushed.   
  
"B--because you're good looking," there it was the stuttering again. "Well, it--it started as a physical attraction, and then there's your kindness, you care about your students... I d--don't know, Nico. I don't really know why. But I know for sure that your smile is the best smile ever and I wanna take part on the reason behind it."   
  
Wow. That was pretty sappy for a seventeen-years-old boy, but somehow, Nico's heart fluttered. He stared at Jason for a while, watching him being nervous, and then asked, "Do you want a kiss?"   
  
Jason turned his head slowly, very slowly, at Nico's direction, then shook his head. "No. I'm fine. Thanks. It's just--I'm afraid that I lose control again like last time."   
  
Nico hummed and nodded in understanding, turned his body back to face the screen and continued watching the movie. "That special effect is so cool," he commented, in order to let Jason knew that he wanted to drop the topic earlier, so he could stop being tensed.   
  
Gladly, Jason caught his intention. The blond nodded as he stared at the screen as well. "Couldn't agree more."  
  
But deep down, Nico was still thinking over the rejection. Nico knew he shouldn't be disappointed over Jason's answer. He should be glad instead. So why was he feeling so disappointed over a kiss?

**Author's Note:**

> This happened because I'm still thirsty af for older!Nico with younger!Jason. Sorry not sorry.
> 
> Talk to me on [tumblr](http://multifandomsfujoshi.tumblr.com/) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/grettaverse)! I don’t bite! XD


End file.
